Hammerfest
Hammerfest is the first level pack in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. This level pack consists of 19 levels and is intended to be an introduction to the game. Story The player starts off on level one trying to pass the Hammerfest Competition once again. The player manages to pass the competition, and goes to train under the Cutting Master. The player completes this level and is taken to a cinematic where the player is about to be rewarded, when all of a sudden a great wind comes and blows all characters except the Village Chief and the player away. The player then embarks on a quest to rescue all the Vikings. Levels Hammerfest contains nineteen levels and a cinematic at the end of level 5. Level 1: The First Cut This level establishes the exposition for the game and serves as an introductory level to the game's ice cutting mechanic. A single Viking is encased in a downward peak shaped chunk of ice. To the player's right of the Viking is a sign that shows a finger drawing across the line of ice. To pass this level, the player has to cut across the top of the ice, but make it so that it is small enough for the Icebreaker to destroy. This level is a reference to Level 1 from Ice Breaker. Level 2: Smashing Performance The player has to slide both Vikings into the boat with an angled cut. Unfortunately, due to the block of ice being too big the Icebreaker to smash, the player has to cut in half for him. Making these two cuts allows to player to earn par using only 2 cuts. For the coin objective, simply release the treasure chest on the right side of the level. This level is a reference to Level 4 from Ice Breaker. Level 3: Two Finger Scrolling The player has to drop the treasure chest with their first cut. Scroll so that both the giant hammer and the icy nail are in the frame, then cut both the ice and the hammer’s rope with a single slice, then cut the rope on the left side while the Viking is swinging, to get him into the boat. To earn par, forget about the treasure chest and complete the hammer-and-nail trick with only two cuts. Level 4: Mind the Gap The player has to first drop the large icicle above into the identically-shaped gap below, then release the Viking’s sled to slide all the way into the boat for a 2-cut par. For the coin objective, the player has to release the treasure chest above after filling the gap. This level is a reference to Level 3 from Ice Breaker. Level 5: The Cutting Master The player has to cut off the head head of the Cutting Master ice statue, sliding this cut off head it into the lever. The player should then cut free the frozen Viking to drop both into the boat, for a 2-cut par. For the coin objective, slice the treasure chest leftward before releasing the frozen Viking. Cinematic This cinematic follows after completion of level 5. Level 6: The Par System To grab the treasure chest, the player has to angle the chest slightly rightward before cutting a chunk of ice to fall to the left. The ice should beat the chest to the bottom, leading the chest leftward into the boat. Now switch between chunks of ice and frozen Vikings to finish the level. To beat the 4-cut par, simply ignore the first two cuts made for the treasure chest. Level 7: Block Tipping The player has to cut a tall thin slice out of the right side of the middle block, cut a couple chunks off the top to make it fall, then slide the treasure chest into the boat. The player should then angle the two Vikings down the ramp after it. To make par, use a single cut to topple the entire middle slab of ice. Level 8: Hang Time The player has to cut a long slice through the top of both pillars, then drop the right pillar leftward. As the chained piece swings, drop the other pillar to swing the Viking over the boat, then release him. The coin objective is a bit more difficult, very slowly and methodically clear out the right pillar, then use the left pillar to launch everything rightward through the gap and into the boat. Level 9: Toy Boat The player should release the boat to make it swing; the Troll will eventually fall into the Drakkar and get killed. Release the Viking when the boat reaches its apex on the right. Doing this strategy also allows the player to get par. Releasing the treasure chest when the boat reaches its right apex will allow the player to get all coins in the level. Level 10: Stuck Together The player had to cut diagonally to remove a slab of ice from each side of the block. The player can cut as much as they can, trying to get the ice slab to slide into the water. Take another chunk off the right side, then use two cuts to try to drop everything into the boat. The player can achieve both par and coin objectives in a single try on this level Level 11: Bridge Too Far The player has to fist cut just under the two lowest nails on the left side to create a table, then release the frozen Viking for a simple 2-cut par. For the coin objective, chop off the point of the treasure chest’s icicle before releasing it. Level 12: The Block The player has to cut twice diagonally under the treasure chest to remove a small slab. Use a few cuts to make the chest’s ice block as small as possible, then cut just above the nails to release the entire block. Guide the chest and Viking into the boat for the coin objective. When trying the 4-cut par, simply make a horizontal cut above the nails and a vertical cut just left of the Viking. As he falls, cut closer to make sure he falls into the boat. Level 13: The Big Finish The player has to drop the long slab to create a catapult, then bring the Viking down next. For a 3-cut par, simply drop a large chunk of ice onto the right end of the catapult. For the treasure chest, make the first cut above and a second cut below the chest, the second cut occurring while the slab is falling. Level P1: Roped In The player should release the icicle and both ropes on the right side, with the first cut. As the icicle swings left and clears the bridge, cut the shorter rope. The chunk of ice will swing back and forth below, eventually hitting the treasure chest. When both items are over the boat, slice both ropes simultaneously for a 3-cut par that also drops the treasure chests into the boat. Level P2: Skate Ramp The player should release the icicle on the right side, causing it to swing across the level to the left. Cut its rope so it lands on the quarter-pipe behind the Viking. This strategy allows the player to complete the level with par. Cutting the treasure chest’s icicle immediately after cutting the rope allows the player to get the level's treasure chests. Level P3: Between the Lines The player should first take a long slice out of the right side of the block, causing it to fall rightward as a guard rail. Drop the thawed Viking into this gap, then the frozen one. Use as many slices as needed to get the treasure chest and Vikings into the boat. On the other hand, if trying to get par, the player should repeat the long vertical slice, then release both Vikings with a single cut. Make a long cut from the bottom-left, being sure that the resulting block is small enough for the Icebreaker to smash. Level P4: Chains vs. Rope The player should cut horizontally under and above the trio of frozen items, then cut diagonally from the top corner under the treasure chest to the bottom, dropping large chunks of ice onto the boat. Use the final cut wisely to make a too-large ice block smaller for the Icebreaker, to earn both objectives (par and all coins) in a single try. Level P5: Flip For It The player should cut near the left nail to move the Viking to the left end of the catapult and the large chunk of ice over the right. Drop the ice when it is swinging left-to-right, launching the Viking into the sky. This strategy will get the player par. For the treasure chest, cut it immediately after or a split-second before the catapult settles upside-down. Level P6: Wood Blocks The player should cut the right rope of the triangle and left rope of the quadrilateral simultaneously. As the quadrilateral swings, cut the rope when it is over the very small triangle next to it. Cut the four ropes on the right side as the small triangle is moving rightward to ensure the player gets the coins. Now cut the leftmost two ropes to release the ball and fill in the last gap. This level is a reference to Level 25 from Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. Trivia *Hammerfest name may have relations to the Finnish music event Tammerfest. *Hammerfest shares its name with a town in Norway. Category:Level packs